


Heather

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: Josh gave Tyler his sweater.So why is she wearing it, too?Based off Conan Gray's song "Heather"
Relationships: Josh Dun/Debby Ryan, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Heather

After Tyler rubs his arms for the fifth time, Josh yanks his sweater over his head and hands it to him. "I told you it was gonna be cold."

It smells like him when Tyler tugs it on over his head, balling up the sleeves in his fist. "It's California, isn't it supposed to be hot out here?"

"Yeah, but it's also the third of December. Whatever. Doesn't matter. It looks better on you than it does on me, anyway."

And Tyler is grateful for the dark sky of the night, grateful for the muted moon, grateful there is no light to show the way he blushes and burrows deeper into the soft polyester.

* * *

After Debby rubs her arms for the third time, Josh moves behind her and drapes his arms over her torso. He interlaces their fingers even though it looks slightly uncomfortable on his wrists, and she fits into him like a missing puzzle piece.

Watching them, Tyler feels cold. He doesn't know if it's because it's one of California's cooler days, or because he doesn't have a sweater, or because he can't hate Debby, no matter how much he wants to.

* * *

After watching Debby sneak a kiss from Josh while they thought no one was looking, Tyler goes to the bathroom and he feels sick.

Looking at his reflection, he wonders if Josh would ever kiss _him_.

Of course not. He's not even half as pretty as Debby.

She's got eyes like honey and his resemble dried mud. Her smile is brighter than a blue sky. His teeth are crooked because he never got braces. His hair sticks up and he's got too much tummy and faint white lines along his thighs. Not even half as pretty. Debby is a sight for sore eyes.

She's the one who has Josh mesmerized. She's an angel.

But then again, Tyler kind of wishes she were dead.

* * *

After seeing Debby in Josh's sweater, Tyler leaves and he can almost pretend not to hear Josh as he calls his name. He wraps his arms around himself, puts his head down, and walks faster.

"Tyler! Dude, are you okay?" He feels Josh grip his shoulder and then he's in front of him, blocking the hallway. "Hey, what's up?"

Tyler hugs himself tighter, feeling small and ashamed. "You gave her your sweater." He watches Josh knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"My sweater? It's just polyester."

Tyler squeezes his eyes shut, willing the burn of tears to leave. "But you like her better." There's a moment of silence, and when he gathers the courage to look up, Josh meets his eyes. He doesn't look at Debby like that. His eyes aren't filled with adoration and love and awe, but with understanding and regret.

Tyler hates it.

His voice trembles when he opens his mouth.

"I wish I were..."

**Author's Note:**

> has it been like six months since I've uploaded anything? Yes, it has. Sorry bout that :)  
> I heard this song and it made me feel sum typa way, so here you go.
> 
> I have a tumblr now! You can find me by clicking [here.](https://fairly--local-dreamer.tumblr.com) Send me questions, requests, whatever. Let's hang out!  
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. Stay street and stay alive my dudes.


End file.
